Stay
by Jazzyyxx
Summary: Bones has accepted a job offer in New York what will Booth do?


After a happy talk between Booth and Brennan, Brennan tells Booth something that he doesn't want to hear.

………

"I think I'm going to leave the Jeffersonian…" Brennan trailed off.

Booth simply sat there in disbelief. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he managed to squeeze out.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and there's a great job in New York in their FBI institute identifying bodies and teaching many young forensic anthropologists how it's done, it would be a really good opportunity…"

"Well whatever you decide to do I'll support you Bones" Booth interrupted while standing up abruptly and hoping to get away before Brennan could get another word in.

"Booth…" She started, but just as quickly as he stood up he stormed out leaving Brennan wishing she hadn't told him.

*****************

When she arrived back at the Jeffersonian Cam already had another body for her to identify. "You should talk to Booth about the case before you get to work."

"Oh no, I'll… Booth is well… Busy. I'll talk to him later" Brennan stuttered.

Cam thought about trying to figure Brennan's statement out but again like every other time she simply shrugged and walked away. Brennan was always too confusing for Cam, and it's not like they were the best of friends anyway. She decided she would tell Angela next time she saw her, Angela knew Brennan a lot better than she did.

*****************

Brennan tried to work on the remains but as her knowledge raced around in her head the only thing that was clear in thought was Booth and his reaction to her big news. 'Why didn't he seem to care? Why did he just leave without trying to stop me?' All of these thoughts sent her mind into overdrive as she began to get a stabbing pain in her temples. She decided she was going to go home and try and figure out these feelings she didn't understand.

*****************

As Brennan arrived home she flung herself onto her bed and to her surprise tears started to roll down her face. Why was she crying? It's not like she was looking for his approval to leave, she just wanted him to know, he was her partner he had to know… She kept telling herself that but in the back of her mind she knew that the real reason she told him was that she wanted him to tell her to stay because if he had she would've listened.

Just as she was mesmerized in thought the annoying tone of her phone began to play. She reluctantly answered without checking the caller ID. "Dr. Brennan"

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh hey Ange" a sigh of relief going through her body "Nothing's wrong I just needed to rest my head was killing me."

"Don't give me that. Cam told me you didn't want to consult with Booth about the murder victim and I just talked to Booth and he said that he didn't want to see you because of a conversation that he didn't want to tell me about. So what happened between you two?!"

"Ange nothing bad happened! I just told him I was going to take that job in New York that was offered to me a while ago and he didn't care!"

"Sweetie of course he cares, this is Booth we're talking about he loves you."

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it!"

"Brennan and Booth, the two soul mates who can't see what's right in front of their faces" Angela mimicked.

"Ange I can't talk about this now, All I wanted him to do was tell me to stay but he didn't so I've got to start packing" Brennan said as she hung up the phone.

***********

Angela stormed out of her office upon hearing Booth's voice outside Brennan's office.

"Oh don't you come crawling back to her now!" she yelled.

"Ange stay out of it you don't know anything about it!"

"Booth, you and I both know that Brennan belongs here and all it's going to take is for you to ask her to stay and you couldn't even do that!"

"I can't tell Bones how to live her life maybe going to New York will be a good experience for her"

"If she leaves you will have a new partner and a new forensic anthropologist to fall in love with, possibly Zach"

"I am not in love with Bones"

"Booth just think about it, I know you two belong together and if she leaves you won't know if it could've ever worked between the two of you" Angela said as she turned on her heel and walked in the direction of Hodgins doing one of his little experiments with Zach.

**************

Angela left Booth in shock. What if he was in love with Bones? He had been trying to deny it for years but there comes a time when you finally have to face the facts. He was in love with Bones. He liked the way that sounded. 'I'M IN LOVE WITH BONES!' he yelled excitedly in his head.

Just as quickly as he realized it he yelled aloud "I'M IN LOVE WITH BONES!" and ran out of the Jeffersonian past the squints staring in amazement in search of his Bones.

***********

Angela knew he was on his way to finding Brennan and stopping her from leaving, she was proud of herself. She smiled sneakily and hugged Hodgins.

"What have you done?" Hodgins asked.

"I've done something wonderful for my best friend, even though she won't admit it until after she finally lets herself go" she smiled.

************

Brennan was still lying on her bed tears in her eyes trying to come to terms with what Angela had said. Was it all true? Her rational mind was beginning to fade as the images of having Booth in her life, kissing her lips and holding her tight began to override her otherwise logical mind. The images began to make her smile and just as she was completely oblivious to the world around her by the images in her head, she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

She pretended she was there, hoping they would go away and leave her to her thoughts.

"Bones open the door! It's me Booth, I need to talk to you"

When she head his voice she leaped out of bed and bounded to the door with a big smile on her face but as she reached the door she found herself scared, a feeling she wasn't well acquainted with. What was she afraid of?

"Come one Bones open up, I know you're there"

Brennan opened the door slowly hoping to stay level headed and rational through this talk but when she saw him out of breath and sweaty with his brown eyes looking down at her obviously seeing the tears still fresh in her eyes he completely lost it and kissed her so passionately that no other thoughts seemed to matter in his head.

Brennan quickly tensed but hearing Angela's voice in her head saying "Go with it" stopped her from pulling away and insisted she kissed him back. They stayed in a passionate embrace for what seemed like forever. When they finally had to break apart he kissed her again softly on the lips and whispered "Stay"

Brennan flung her arms around him "Anything for you" For the first time in her life she felt truly happy and not even her overly genius brain could stop her. The line they had drawn so long ago had finally disappeared.

Reviews would be much appreciated. This is my first Booth and Brennan fanfiction and I would love to hear your comments (:


End file.
